


Of Blues and Browns

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Avengers Drabbles [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Tony ain't no damsel, Torture, Villain of the Week, mentions of death and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates blue. Thank God Tony's eyes are brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blues and Browns

Steve hates blue eyes. 

There was a boy with the prettiest blue eyes Steve had kissed in the seventh grade. It has been quick and sweet, Steves first kiss. One of the other boys saw, and ran to the principal. Both boys were called to the office. They sat with their nerves for too long. 

Steve's mother had been called off of work, and the other boys parents had come also. The grown ups yelled about the bible, and ‘Adam and EVE, not STEVE.’ Steves read the bible, but he doesn't think it ever mentioned anything about kissing boys, but it must be against one of the rules. 

Steve and the other boy are expelled. His mother sighs, tells him ‘it's alright, darling.’ But he can't kiss boys anymore. Not in public. Steve sneaks across the street to the boys house, and climbs through the window like so many times before. But the boy is gone. As in, gone. Steve found in his room, wrists slit, blue eyes wide open. 

 

He is nineteen when his ma dies. Sarah Rogers, a salt of the earth woman, with a strong hand and a gentle heart. With red hair and the same blue eyes as Steve. 

Her death is not beautiful. It's slow, and fading. She digresses in a hospital bed for a week before her heart gives out. Steve is at her side, alone. Her blue eyes haunt him long after the light fades out. 

 

Buckys blue eyes are steel, made bright by the blue of his coat. Bucky loves blue-- the train rattles around them, and the Hydra agents fight to get the upper hand. 

Bucky falls. He screams, grasping at air. His blue eyes are wide, staring at Steve with a helpless terror. 

The same blue eyes, a lifetime later. They should be old, but they aren't. They should be dead, but here they are on the very same Brooklyn streets they grew up in. Buckys blue eyes. They were wide with fear when he saw them nearly a hundred years ago. Now they're blank with unrecognition and a sort of fury. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

Ironman falls from the sky mid-battle. They find a smashed metal suit, but no Tony. Steve is horrified. It's a week before they find him, transmitting a patchy and weak signal from some cave in Vietnam. Clint is directing them as support from the helicarier. 

“Take the next left. A hundred twenty two yard down, on the left is our guy. Keep on your toes, everybody. Laura and Phil will be pissed if Steve gets shot because he was too busy worrying about his boyfriend.”

His boyfriend is decidedly NOT okay. Tony is a bloody mess of bruises and leaking wounds. There are burns covering his stomach and thighs, welts on his skin from being electrocuted. His breath is raspy, hair still dripping wet into his foggy and unfocused eyes. He's slouched against the villain holding him up. There is a gun pressing a bruise into his temple. 

“Let him go.” Natasha's voice rings cooley. Her sights are trained on the mans head. 

“And let you kill me? No. I'm taking Stark with me.” Steves heart stutters because he can't see Tony like that-- can't see his eyes glaring up at him, lifeless and accusing. 

“I want-” 

It doesn't matter what he wants. Tony throws his head back, crunching the nose of the man holding him. It gives Natasha the split second she needs to make a clear shot. The man drops to the ground with a bullet between his eyes, dead. 

Tony's injured, bears the signs of torture all over him. He's drugged and concussed, dehydrated and starving. His body is pushed to exhaustion, and he collapses to the floor. Steve rushes over, cradles Tony to his chest. He kisses Tony's hair end begs him to open his eyes. And he does. Thank god, he does. Those big brown eyes stare up at him, full of life and intelligence and love. 

Thank god Tony's eyes aren't blue.


End file.
